Secret Santa
by Shiore-Hikaru
Summary: This is a small fanfic I made for a secret santa exchange on deviantart on a Grell fanclub.


Secret Santa

Death never takes a holiday, or does it? Tonight is Christmas Eve and the night of the Shinigami Dispatch office party. The entire office was decked with festive and flashy holiday decorations. The room filled with clamor as the hard working reapers let off steam. They were simply enjoying good food, liquor and each other's company. Grell watched as his young co-worker Ronald Knox was hitting on one of the girls from the front office. He recognized how this young reaper was sure the sweet talker since less than a half hour ago he was busy chatting up another damsel. "Oh what it must feel like to have a charming man sweet talk you," Grell sighed with a smile but with a slight undertone of sadness. It seemed when it comes to men, Grell was always doing the chasing. No man has ever swept him off his feet and even now in this party there was no prince willing to dazzle this princess. Oh well, there was no way Grell was going to stand idly by and be a wallflower. No, he was meant to be the life of the party, with or without a man.

But still more than anything there was one man he was willing to go the extra mile and bend over backwards for, except he wasn't here. Grell walked over to Ronald and gave the girl he was talking to a stern look that said beat it honey I need to talk to this one. She silently left and gave the two the privacy Grell wanted.

"Awww, Grell-senpai why'd you do that for!? I was just about to get that cutie's number," whined Ronald.

"Oh don't give me that I'm sure a smooth guy like you can pick up another naïve girl," scoffed Grell.

"Well what's up Grell-senpai? Is there something you needed?" asked Ronald.

"I was wondering where's Will? I haven't seen him all night," commented Grell looking off to the sides to see if Will was just coming in.

"You know how William-senpai is, he hates office parties. He says it's just a waste of time. He usually just comes in to do the Secret Santa exchange and goes home right after," explains Ronald.

"Oh, yeah you have a point," answered bitterly Grell. He secretly knew the reason of Will's absence but was hoping to hear something new for a change. This was just going to be another holiday alone. "Alright Ronald I'll leave you to go back to the lady hunt," smiled Grell shirking off the bitter feeling he got at the pit of his heart.

After that Grell spent the next hour chatting with friends, having a drink or two and dancing the night away. There was no way he was going to let anything get him down this night. The party began to die down after all the merriment. The reapers and office workers gathered round and prepared for the last event of the evening, the Secret Santa exchange. And as Ronald said, in came William to the party. Grell just sighed and wondered how the night would differ if Will had arrived sooner. That aside they all began to search for their assigned person and exchanged presents. Grell walked over to Ronald and handed him a medium sized present, wrapped and decorated in shades of red and glitter. "Here you go Ronald, Merry Christmas," smiled Grell. Just as Ronald was about to tear into it Grell stopped him and whispered, "I wouldn't open it here if I were you. Let's just say with this you'll make any lucky lady moan wildly for you."

Ronald's face turned red with embarrassment as he clung onto the box to shield it from anyone around. "GRELL-SENPAI! I never thought you…"

"I'm just pulling your leg Ronald," admitted Grell with a grin from ear to ear. After having fun joking with young Ronald he began to notice no one had come up to him to give him a present.

"Grell-senpai, didn't you get a present?" asked Ronald.

"I… I guess not," answered back Grell beginning to feel his heart sink deeper. This just put the final nail in the coffin for Grell this night. He began to feel that maybe he was just meant to be alone, even during the holidays. "I'm… going home."

"Ummm… alright, I'll see you later Grell-senpai," responded Ronald not sure what else to say as Grell left.

Grell lingered outside by the doorway and felt a few hot and hurtful tears escape his eyes. Not even for one present, no one cared enough for him to give him even a lousy present. All night he seemed to be by himself, only catching the other's attention for a few fleeting moments while lovers and friends stuck by one another. He felt sad that he was going home alone tonight. Suddenly the door opened, Grell quickly turned away to compose himself before whoever it was could not see his tears. But the person walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Grell turned to see that it was William standing behind him.

"Will?! Wha- what do you want?" sniffled Grell.

"Were you crying? You know acts like that are unbecoming of a 'lady'," responded William.

"No! I wasn't," responded Grell quickly. "So you going home now since this whole Secret Santa deal is over," said Grell bitterly.

"Actually I haven't given my present yet," answered William. That was odd, he hasn't? He usually drops it off and runs off back home in a flash.

"So what are you waiting for?" asked Grell.

Suddenly, William leaned in and kissed Grell on the lips. He parted his mouth and wrapped his arms around Grell's back to bring their bodies even closer. Once William broke their kiss Grell was left breathless and melting into William's arms. "Merry Christmas Grell," said William with a slight smile. Grell couldn't figure out why this had happened but he didn't care to find out. That wonderful and sensuous kiss was well worth the wait. They both clasped hands and began to walk away together. Again Grell couldn't tell whether or not his Secret Santa had more in store. All he cared that he wasn't going home tonight. Like a greedy child, Grell was going to enjoy unwrapping this Christmas gift tonight.


End file.
